The Legend of Time and Space
by DragonairsNCookies
Summary: Cyrus succeeded in creating a new world, trapping everybody in it. Team Galactic are an unfair army, ruining lives - it has to stop. Two brave trainers set aside their differences and begin a quest with determination and hope of defeating Cyrus. Friends, foes and allies play a large role. Will they succeed, or will the new world be a new reality? IS CS ORS PS KS
1. The Domination

_A/N Hello! This is a collab story by CookiesNCreamNess and I, hence our joint account's name. It will be Ikarishipping mainly with Contestshipping, Olrivalshipping and some Pokeshipping. Maybe Kaloshipping. And there will be more throughout the story, probably._

_We hope you enjoy reading this as much as we enjoy writing it. :)_

_-ShinyDragonair2_

_DISCLAIMER: We do not own Pokémon or any Pokémon characters, cities etc. _

* * *

><p><em>When the power of time and space are together, something new is born.<em>

.

.

"The Adamant Orb of time and the Lustrous Orb of space. These are all I need to summon them, the creators of this universe," The leader of Team Galactic said, grinning sadistically.

"Sir, we're not quite ready yet. We need to capture the last Lake Guardian, Mespirit, make sure it doesn't get in the way of the ritual, like it did last time," A commander replied, bowing her head slightly.

His grin fell, "And the other two Lake Guardians?"

"They've been captured and sealed. It will take another two hours to find and capture Mespirit, most likely," The commander said, her head still bowed.

He smirked evilly, "Good. It shouldn't be much longer."

* * *

><p>Dawn skipped happily, she was in Canalave City, on her way to a cruise which was going to leave in a few hours.<p>

"Well Piplup? Excited to go to Newmoon Island?" She asked her blue-penguin-like Pokémon who was cuddled up in her arms.

"Pip-lup!" It chirped back.

Dawn went over to the railing of the city's port, looking out into the vast ocean, her long, midnight blue hair swaying in the ocean breeze. The day was perfect, it was almost like nothing could go wrong. The sky was bright blue, the sun shining down on the sparkling water and not even a cloud in sight.

She sighed, "You know, we might even see Darkrai. How cool would that be, Piplup?" She realised Piplup hadn't replied and looked down into her arms, it had dozed off. She smiled at Piplup, the smile disappeared as she looked back up at the sky, the day was almost _too_ perfect for her liking.

Dawn Berlitz was an aspiring coordinator, sixteen years of age. She had a lifelong dream of becoming Top Coordinator just like her mother, Johanna. She was on her way to Newmoon Island which held a legendary Pokémon, Darkrai. Or at least, the legends said so.

"Don't do it."

Dawn turned around, she narrowed her eyes, "Don't do _what?_"

The boy rolled his eyes, "Suicide. You should go to counselling instead."

"What makes you think I was going to do that?" Dawn glared at him, "Who do you think you are?!"

"Well, you were leaning on the railing, and you looked weird," He replied, his voice monotone, "And I'm Paul."

Dawn crossed her arms, she admitted it may have looked like she was going to suicide, "Well, Paul, thanks for letting me know. Maybe if I _was_ going to suicide you might have stopped me."

Paul shoved his hands in his pocket and started to walk away, "Whatever, troublesome girl."

Dawn's mouth fell open. If there was one thing she hated most, it was rude nicknames. "Hey, wait! What did you just call me? Paul, you get back here!"

* * *

><p>"Sir, we've got it, the last Lake Guardian, Mespirit has been captured," Another commander said.<p>

The leader raised his brow, "Are you sure the three Lake Guardians are properly sealed? And also, are there any meddling kids on their way? We must be fully prepared this time, Jupiter."

Commander Jupiter nodded, her magenta eyes shining with excitement, "They have been sealed properly, we've triple checked. And no sir, no meddling kids this time."

A smirk appeared on his face, "Speaking of meddling kids, what shall I do to them when I have the power?"

She smirked as well, "The cruellest thing you could possibly do is ban Pokémon battling. Oh I can't wait to see the look on their faces when one of their friends get's killed for battling."

"No, I won't kill them, they'll be sent to prison to be tortured, it'll cause them more pain. And that boy, Lucas, the one that meddled and stopped my plans all those years ago, I'll punish him first," He said, clenching his fist. Cyrus had always had a dream to be the king of a new universe. He had nearly succeeded five years ago, until a boy called Lucas stopped him, disbanding Team Galactic. The year after, Cyrus awakened Team Galactic, striving towards his goal once more.

Commander Jupiter bowed and left the room to finish preparing for the summoning ritual, she was excited as she was promised the title of Queen in the new world by none other than Cyrus himself.

* * *

><p>"The cruise is going to leave later, what should I do in the meantime?" Dawn said to no one in particular, wandering around the ocean-side city.<p>

She walked past a few houses, looking around at her surroundings. She saw a large building, it's sign read; _Canalave Library._

"Canalave Library... It wouldn't hurt doing some research on Newmoon Island I guess," She muttered to herself, heading towards the door of the library.

"Welcome to Canalave Library! Don't be too loud and enjoy your time," The librarian welcomed as Dawn entered the library.

Dawn smiled, "Thank you."

She went up the stairs, it said the books on legends were on the second floor, she hoped that legends on Darkrai would be there. She looked through the shelves, humming to herself as she did so. After a while of reading two different books about Newmoon Island, she decided to find another. She found it fun reading different types of legends.

When Dawn found a book on Darkrai legends, she reached up to grab it. She was quite short and accidently pulled a different book out, it was the one next to the book she was trying to get.

_"The Legend of Time and Space," _Dawn muttered to herself. It wasn't the book she was looking for but she was curious about it. She sat on a nearby table and wiped the dust off the book, it seemed as if no one had read it in years. She read it in her head, intrigued to as what it could mean.

She read the last line out loud,_ "A force so strong, consequences buried deep within." _

Dawn sighed, barely understanding anything the book said. She took the book, taking it back to the shelf slowly. Then she looked at her PokéTech, her eyes widening at the time, realising her cruise would leave any minute. Without thinking, she stuffed the book in her bag, forgetting to put it back and bolted out of the library, earning a glare from the librarian.

* * *

><p>Dawn was leaning on her knees, panting. She made it just in time for the cruise, still panting as she handed her ticket to the man.<p>

"Your cabin will be on the first floor, room number twelve. Since you're quite late and your ticket isn't pre-booked, I'm afraid you'll be sharing the cabin with someone," The man explained.

Dawn shrugged, she was just happy she made it in time. "That's alright, thank you anyway," She said, stepping into the large cruise ship. After all, her roommate couldn't be that bad. Or could it?

Carrying Piplup closely in her arms, she strolled around the cruise, navigating her way to the room.

"Room twelve, aha, here it is!" Dawn said, grinning as she found the cabin. She opened the door to see a bag on one of the two single beds already, she could hear the shower running in the bathroom too.

"My roommate must be in the shower," Dawn muttered to herself. She noticed she talked to herself a lot. Throwing her bag onto the empty bed, she walked out of the room to explore the cruise.

Dawn made her way up to the top deck of the cruise, breathing in the fresh air. They were already quite far from the shore, it would take another day or two to get to Newmoon Island. She could see Mt. Coronet towering over Sinnoh from the distance.

She sighed, putting her arms on the railings, and looked up at the sky again. The sun was starting to go down, the sunset was amazing. The perfect weather reminded her of her friends for some reason. She longed to see them again, it had been months since she talked to her best friend, May.

"Seriously, you have to stop trying to kill yourself."

Dawn whipped around and glared at the sight. It was the boy who thought she was suiciding earlier in the day, Paul. "I'm not going to, I've already told you!" Dawn exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. Once again, she was leaning on the railing looking slightly sad.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Dawn gave him one last glare and brushed past him.

"There's a counsellor in Hearthome City."

She turned around, "For the last time, I'm _not_ going to suicide!"

Paul shrugged, "Not my problem."

Dawn huffed as Paul walked down the stairs, off the deck.

* * *

><p>"Sir, good news," Jupiter reported, walking up to Cyrus' desk.<p>

Cyrus looked up at his so-called, soon-to-be queen, "Is it ready?"

She nodded, smiling, "Yes, it's all done. Come, it's finally time."

Cyrus stood up, "Together, Jupiter, we will rule the world with our army."

"Come on, it's all ready," Jupiter said, blushing. She led the way to Spear Pillar, their base was close to it as it was built in Mt. Coronet.

Many members of Team Galactic were on the sides, watching in awe as Cyrus approached the ceremonial area.

Two orbs were placed on two columns and there was a triangle in the centre. Cyrus went and stood in front of the triangle, raising his arms up as the two orbs started to glow.

"Now, Dialga, Palkia, summon!"

* * *

><p>After exploring the cruise, Dawn was informed that due to the limited tables, you had to sit on a table of at least two. She shrugged it off, she would just go with her roommate. Remembering she didn't know who her roommate was yet, Dawn headed towards her cabin, opening the door expectantly.<p>

Her mouth fell open, "Paul?"

Paul looked over at her, unimpressed, "Need the address of the counsellor?"

Dawn glared at him, "What? No! Why are you in _my_ cabin?"

"Are you that stupid? Maybe it's because we're _sharing a room_," Paul replied, rolling his eyes at the bluenette.

She narrowed her eyes, "Out of all the people, I'm stuck with you. Can you try to be a little nicer?"

"I'm not jumping with joy either, but will you shut up? Your voice is annoying," Paul said, ignoring her question as if it was too stupid to answer.

Dawn sighed, she realised her and Paul would never get along, "Whatever, I'm taking a shower. See you later."

She only got a_ "Hn."_ in response.

By the time Dawn was out of the shower, it was seven-twenty and she was really hungry. She rubbed her hair dry, looking out of the window and up at the sky. It was still crystal-clear. When Dawn looked at the moon, she could swear she saw it ripple like a puddle but dismissed it from her head thinking it was her imagination.

"Paul, let's go have dinner now," Dawn said, slipping some small heels on. She was wearing a simple black evening dress, the cruise's dining area required eveningwear.

"About time. You just took a whole hour in there," said Paul, hopping off his bed. He was reading some kind of Pokémon training book. He was wearing a black, formal shirt and pants to go with it.

"I needed to shampoo my hair properly!" Dawn retorted.

"If you focused on your training more than your hair, you would've been closer to your dream, if you have one, by now," Paul stated.

Dawn went silent, thinking about what he said. Then she realised it was probably true and turned away, huffing.**  
><strong>

Paul walked over to the door, opening it, "Hurry up."

Dawn walked past him and out of the door, not even looking at him. Paul shut the door behind them and they headed towards the fancy dining hall.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Mt. Coronet was experiencing the beginning of the end.<p>

On the right, a large, sauropod creature emerged from a blue portal-like circle. On the left, another large Pokémon emerged from a purple portal-like circle, both roaring loud enough to shake the mountain.

The blue one was Dialga, the being of Time and the other one, Palkia, was the being of Space.

"The Red Chains, unleash the Red Chains!" One of the Galactic members shouted.

Two large chains that looked like crystal were wrapped around the two large legendary Pokémon, they continued thrashing about but nevertheless, they were trapped.

"Are you sure it will work?" Jupiter asked, she was beside Cyrus.

Cyrus smirked, "Do you think I would be unprepared? From the Pokémon of the lakes, crystals can be extracted to create a Red Chain.  
>Using that Red Chain, the mythical Pokémon can be summoned and shackled to do as we command," He explained.<p>

Jupiter smiled, looking back up at the two Pokémon who were letting out painful roars, the Red Chain seemed to be burning into them. "Amazing. Only a few minutes until they give up fighting, we'll have them completely under our control."

A cruel smile came on his face, "Indeed. My new world will be much better than this pathetic place."

* * *

><p>"Here are your seats, your meal will be here shortly," The waiter said poshly, pouring drinks in each of their glasses. He left, off to bring Paul and Dawn's meals.<p>

"This place is pretty fancy," Dawn said, looking around the large ballroom-like dining area. There was a man playing piano on the stage.

Paul didn't reply, he seemed too busy staring out of the window. Dawn was slightly annoyed and just played around with her knife, trying to cut a straw that was on the table in half for no reason. A few people around her were staring at her, wondering why she was cutting a straw in half. She wondered why a straw would be in such a fancy place in the first place.

To Dawn's relief, their food arrived soon, it smelt delicious.

She grinned and dug into her meal, she was never a big eater but she was very hungry at the time, "This is great!" Dawn exclaimed.

Paul, who was taking his food in slowly and curtly, looked up, "Hn." He immediately looked back out of the window, as if he was studying something.

Dawn twirled her spaghetti around on her fork and looked up at Paul, narrowing her eyes, "What are you staring at?"

Paul kept his eyes on the window, "Look at the sky. Does it look strange to you at all?"

She gave him a weird look but turned to look outside anyway, her eyes widening, "The sky, it's all swirly... and distorted."

"And my time stopped, on my PokéTech," Paul continued.

Dawn looked at her own pink one, her mouth falling open, "Mine too!"

Paul looked at her without expression, "I don't know what's happening. But it's not good."

Dawn was about to reply when the whole boat shook, violently.

Glasses and plates went flying of tables, it was as if they had hit something, hard. Some people fell of their seats at the impact, the chandeliers were swaying dangerously. Everyone was in panic, thinking they hit an iceberg or the ship was going to sink. It kept shaking, almost like there was an earthquake on the water.

Paul ran out onto the deck, Dawn following him there.

"Paul, where are you going? What's happening?" Dawn said, jogging to keep up with him. He didn't answer until they reached the deck.

"Something's wrong. Really, really wrong, look at the moon now!" He said, finally showing some emotion on his face.

Dawn did as he said, her eyes widened, "I-it's breaking away...? And so is the sky!" She looked down into the dark-blue ocean, it seemed to be turning black rapidly.

It was like a fantasy, large 'pieces' of the sky were falling off and falling into the black ocean.

"Quick, we have to go back to our room and get our Pokémon and stuff," Paul said, sprinting up the deck and down the stairs. He seemed to have more of an idea about what was going on than Dawn who followed after him helplessly. Nevertheless, Dawn followed quickly, she had left Piplup and all her other Pokémon in the cabin.

* * *

><p>The whole cruise was chaotic, mothers and fathers running around with their children, security trying to calm people down, all the Pokémon that were out of their pokeballs were barking and howling uncontrollably for an unknown reason and then there were the crazy people running around like wild headless chickens.<p>

Dawn and Paul soon reached their cabin, storming in. Dawn grabbed all belt of Pokémon, she couldn't put it on with her dress and she had no time to change so she stuffed it in her bag. Paul put his belt on, grabbing his backpack.

Dawn's eyes were going teary, "Do you know what's happening?" She said quietly, looking at their world falling apart from the window.

"No. I might have an idea," Paul narrowed his eyes, spotting something, "-what the hell is that?"

"It looks like a black hole!" Dawn exclaimed, covering her mouth. Her voice cracked, a sob coming out.

Paul didn't say anything, despite his hate and annoyance for Dawn, he could only imagine her emotional state at the moment. Second by second, the hole was growing, nearing and nearing to cruise ship.

Dawn shook her head, refusing to believe what was happening, she hoped it was all just a bad dream. She was thinking about her mother, her friends and her dream. It seemed unreal that so much could happen in the space of a hour, it was an hour ago when she had reached the dining hall with Paul.

They heard screams, Dawn looked out of the window to see people being sucked into the giant black hole, many holding onto to sturdy objects for dear life. But the objects were disintegrating in the air slowly, nearly half the boat was gone already. It was nearing Dawn and Paul, they only had a minute before their cabin was disintegrated.

Dawn's face was all puffy, she was crying but stopped, watching the hole come nearer, and nearer to her, "Do you think this is happening just here or all around the globe?"

"I'm sure this would be happening everywhere," Paul replied, bracing himself, "It's coming!" He held onto a bar on the wall, he knew it was pointless but he had to try.

Dawn on the other hand was being swept away, holding on to her bag tightly.

"Dawn, give me your hand!" Paul shouted, holding one arm out.

She took the chance, grabbing his hand, only for both of them to be sucked into the black hole as the object Paul was holding onto disintegrated.

* * *

><p>"It's happening!" Jupiter said, smirking.<p>

"Sir, all power and satellite communication is failing around the globe and the black holes have been released in all the regions, the Sinnoh one just pulverized a cruise and the west side of Hoenn is now empty, your first citizens are now there," A scientist explained to Cyrus, holding a clipboard.

"Good, open a portal here and get Dialga and Palkia there, don't let the Lake Guardians free, ever. Transport them there too," Cyrus instructed, tapping his hand on the table.

"And us?" Jupiter asked, looking at Cyrus expectantly.

"Ah, right. The King and Queen must be there before the citizens, Dr. Maze, are all of Team Galactic there?" Cyrus asked, looking at the scientist.

"Yes sir. The army is there and the world is just like you wanted," Dr. Maze reported.

"Good. In that case, let's go there now and claim our thrones. The world... it's finally mine!"

* * *

><p><em>AN So... how was it? I just randomly got the idea while transferring some Pokémon over from Diamond to White for Pokébank. _

_This is going to be an adventure-filled story about a quest to get back to Earth, more characters will be introduced on the way so stay tuned!_

_I'll be taking the odd chapters and CookiesNCreamNess will take the even ones. :) Leave us a review please! _

_-ShinyDragonair2_


	2. The Beginning

_A/N Yay, this is the second chapter! I hope you all like the story so far. There's not much left to say, so I hope you enjoy reading it! :)_

_-CookiesNCreamNess_

* * *

><p><em>If the legendary bond is created, fate is twisted.<em>

_._

_._

Dawn's eyes fluttered open, confused to whether the portal was real or not. It looked real, it felt real, it seemed real, but she wasn't sure. She stood up, taking a look at her surroundings before letting out an ear-piercing scream.

Paul jerked up, "Troublsome. What is it?"

Dawn's face resembled an emotion of horror, as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Troublesome. What is it?" Paul repeated. He had no clue to why Dawn was so scared, their surroundings weren't particularly frightening. It was like a desert, dry and lifeless. The ground was a cold grey colour, a darker shade of the sky. There were no signs of life, empty as could be. It was strange alright, but not frightening.

"My dress, it's ruined! Do you have any idea how much it cost? This is made of silk! And now, it's completely covered with... this filth!" Dawn screeched, causing Paul to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Calm down. It's just a dress," Paul said monotonously.

"Just a dress? JUST A DRESS?! It's not just a dress, it's fashion. The design, the delicacy, the-" Dawn stopped, as she realised Paul had walked off, "Hey! I was in the middle of talking Sir Rudeness!"

Paul made no sign of replying, nor waiting for Dawn to catch up.

Dawn ran up to him and grabbed him by his right shoulder, "Who do you think you are, just walking off like that? If you didn't want to know about my dress, you could've just said so!"

Paul glared, "I don't want to know about your dress." This seemed to irritate Dawn even more.

Dawn returned the glare, "That's not what I meant, don't use my words against me!"

"Hn."

Dawn was having trouble keeping up with Paul's large strides. She ending up jogging, even sprinting at times.

"Would you slow down?" Dawn huffed, Paul simply ignored her.

"Slow down!" Dawn exclaimed, stopping momentarily, bending down trying to catch her breath.

Paul muttered something inaudible, coming to a halt, "You're wasting my time." He started walking again, not giving Dawn enough time to catch up.

"Paul, wait for me, I can't keep up with your strides. If you don't, we're both going to get lost!" Dawn yelled.

Paul didn't look back, "I never asked you to keep up."

Dawn growled in annoyance, Paul's logic was _really _annoying her, he was making her look stupid. But she knew better than to separate, she had the navigation skills of a decapitated cockroach.

She huffed in annoyance, running up to Paul, jogging along while complaining to herself. They walked in silence, resulting in Paul raising his brow at the blunette.

"What?" Dawn snapped.

Paul looked away, "Hn."

Paul was grateful Dawn wasn't blabbering on about stupid stuff he didn't care about. But it was very unlikely her to be so quiet, not that he cared or anything.

Paul decided to try and enjoy the silence as it lasted; unfortunately, it wasn't for long, "Paul, can we take a break? My legs can't take anymore walking!"

"No." It was a very straightforward answer.

"But Paul!" Dawn whined, pouting.

"No."

Dawn crossed her arms, trying to come up with a good reason, "Why not? We may as well take a rest, we have no idea how long it will take until we reach some town."

This time, Paul replied differently, "Are you blind?"

Dawn blinked a few times, before responding, "Uh, no? What sort of question is that?"

Dawn didn't get a reply, and Paul obviously wasn't going to take a break any time soon, so she quietly followed him again. She looked up in front of her and noticed a small dull town. She couldn't believe she didn't notice earlier, now it made sense to her why Paul asked the question earlier.

They entered the town, taking a look at their surroundings. The air seemed different, a faint chemical smell was present. There was also an odd feel, the kind that would send shivers down your back.

"So where are we going?" Dawn asked, trying to distract herself from the town.

"I'm going to stay at an inn. I don't care where you're going," Paul replied.

Dawn huffed, "You didn't have to be so mean about it." Paul rolled his eyes.

Soon, they reached an inn. It was nothing like a Pokemon Centre. It looked quite old, but it was better than nothing.

Dawn furrowed her eyebrows, "We're staying here?"

"Problem?" Paul responded, entering the inn.

"No," Dawn muttered, following Paul inside.

Paul walked up to the receptionist. It was a Team Galactic grunt. "I'd like a room with two beds."

"I don't care. Here's a key," The grunt said, handing Paul a key.

"Could I also have a key?" Dawn asked politely.

The grunt rolled his eyes, "Isn't one enough?" It was more of a statement, rather than a question.

Dawn opened her mouth to retort, but decided against it. She looked to her side and noticed Paul had already left, _again_. She went after him and they entered a room with only _one _bed, and it wasn't even a double bed.

Dawn gaped, "W-what? There's only one bed? What are we going to do now? I mean, I guess we could share..."

Dawn blushed and Paul rolled his eyes, "I'll sleep on the floor."

Paul walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Dawn didn't know whether to feel insulted or happy. She felt insulted since Paul would rather sleep on the floor than share a bed with her. Was she really that bad? But she also felt happy that she got the bed to herself and Paul had been nice enough to let her have it.

Dawn reached for her backpack to get out some pyjamas, but she ended up seeing a photo of May and herself and the Wallace Cup. Dawn instantly thought about all her friends, her family. She missed them, and she had no idea if they were okay. She shook away the negative feelings and kept on looking for her pyjamas.

Dawn panicked slightly, not being able to find her pyjamas. She went through her bag once more, but no luck. She walked out of the room, Paul wouldn't care. She left the inn and went to the closest store she could find. After all, she was exhausted after walking for ages. It was a small, quiet store which sold all types of clothing.

There was no one around and Dawn started to feel a bit scared, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Yes dear," A voice said from behind her, causing her to jump in surprise. She turned around and saw an old lady.

The old lady seemed to have a motherly feel surrounding her, "I'm Ms. Fontana. How may I help you?"

"Ah, hi. I'm Dawn. Would you happen to sell pyjamas here?" Dawn asked politely.

"Of course. Here they are," Ms. Fontana said, leading Dawn around the store.

Dawn looked at the range of pyjamas, "Ooh, I like this one." She pointed at a pyjama top, it was jet black with eerie moons dotted all over them, it came with matching pyjama pants.

"Those are very comfortable to sleep in dear," Ms. Fontana commented.

Dawn smiled in satisfaction before an outfit displayed on a mannequin caught her interest. It was a coral-coloured top over a black pleated skirt. The top had black ribbon around the upper sleeve, as well as the hem. There were matching coral knee-socks with black ribbon for design. The outfit was completed with short black boots, much to Dawn's happiness.

"Wow," she breathed. "This is absolutely amazing."

Ms. Fontana smiled warmly, "You have a good eye Dawn."

Dawn walked over and got the outfit off the racks and headed to the counter along with Ms. Fontana.

Ms. Fontana scanned the items, "That would be 200 Pokedollars, dear."

It wasn't too expensive. Dawn reached into her bag for her wallet but she noticed it wasn't there. She started to panic a little.

"I'm so so sorry for the inconvenience Ms. Fontana, but I don't have my wallet. I'm really sorry!" Dawn apologised, bowing.

Ms. Fontana chuckled softly, "It's fine dear, I'll give this to you as a gift."

Dawn stared in shock as Ms. Fontana handed her the clothes in a bag. She couldn't believe the woman would hand it to her just like that.

"But I couldn't, it just isn't right," Dawn argued.

"Don't worry about it. Please, take them," Ms. Fontana said in return.

Dawn sighed in defeat, and then smiled gratefully, "Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem."

Dawn thanked the lady a few more times, before happily skipping back to the inn. She was in a really good mood, Ms. Fontana was so nice. She knocked on the door on her shared room since the receptionist refused to give a key. There was no response, so she knocked again. Dawn started to get impatient so she banged on the door and yelled.

The door opened revealing an annoyed Paul.

"Do you have to be so loud troublesome?" Paul rolled his eyes.

Dawn huffed, "You wouldn't answer the door when I knocked. And who are you calling troublesome? It's Dawn! D-A-W-N, DAWN!"

"Whatever," Paul muttered, before walking back into the room.

Dawn closed the door behind her and walked into the bathroom. She got changed into her newly bought pyjamas. Just like Ms. Fontana had said, they were really comfortable. She brushed her teeth and walked back into the room, just in time to see Paul take off his shirt.

Dawn blushed a deep red, "P-Paul, what are you doing?! Why aren't you wearing a shirt?!"

Paul turned to her and said monotonously, "I always sleep like this." He was only wearing boxers. Paul seemed really nonchalant about the whole thing, but Dawn was having a panic-attack inside. Paul was actually really toned, having a great muscular build.

"Oh," Dawn squeaked. She felt quite awkward standing in the same room with a shirtless guy. Paul turned off the lights and Dawn snuggled into the bed. She felt bad Paul would have to sleep on the hard floor with nothing but a blanket and pillow, but Paul refused to share a bed. She tried to shrug off the feeling and soon drifted off into sleep.

_"We've finally arrived at Newmoon Island Piplup," Dawn said, "This place is amazing. I've never seen anything like it before." _

_"Pip-lup." The penguin Pokemon chirped, resting in Dawn's arms._

_Dawn smiled widely, "I'm so excited, I hope we get to see Darkrai." She walked along the grass and noticed a pond in the shape of a circle, the water was darker than usual. _

_"Oh, oh! I've heard about this," Dawn said excitedly, "The pond is in the shape of a circle to represent the new moon."_

_Suddenly, something was happening to the pond. It still looked the same, but there was something different. Dawn courageously took a step towards the pond, __curiosity getting the best of her. Something big, dark and ghostly appeared in front of her, it was Darkrai._

_It was true that Dawn had been excited to see a member of the lunar duo; but now that she did, she was trembling in fear. _

_Darkrai came closer to her, but her feet wouldn't move. Before she knew it, she was trapped in Darkrai's signature move; Dark Void. She relived some of her worst nightmares, others were just pure torture._

Dawn jolted awake, sweat beads on her forehead. She breathed deeply, taking time to calm herself down. Her dream - no, nightmare - had been so realistic. She lay back down, trying to fall back asleep, but her thoughts always drifted back to the nightmare. She was scared, there was no doubt in that. She looked to where Paul was sleeping, he looked quite uncomfortable on the ground.

She heard a light footstep and immediately freaked out. A door creaked a few minutes later, and Dawn was trembling. She couldn't take it anymore. Her nightmare about reliving her nightmares got her freaking out about every little thing. She spent a few moments debating whether or not she should wake Paul up. She heard another creak and, acting on reflex, she leaped off the bed and onto Paul.

"Troublesome?" Paul grumbled, annoyed Dawn had interrupted his sleep.

"P-Paul!" She exclaimed in shock, realising what she had done.

Paul tried to glare, but he was too sleepy, "What do you want?"

Dawn looked down and poked her two index fingers together, "I had a bad dream... Could you, um..." Dawn was blushing by now. She wanted to go back to bed and pretend none of it happened, but she was too scared to sleep by herself.

"Could you sleep with me?" Dawn asked quietly.

Paul raised a brow, "What?"

Dawn flushed furiously at what she just said, "Nonono, not like that! I meant, could we share the same bed so I won't feel scared?" Dawn was really embarrassed, there was no way the sentence could be said without sounding weird.

"Whatever," Paul said indifferently, wanting his sleep. Dawn climbed back onto the bed and laid down as Paul joint her reluctantly. It worked, Dawn wasn't scared anymore. In fact, she had completely forgotten about it; but now, she was panicking that Paul was sleeping next to her. After a while of awkward shuffling, Dawn finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"It's working," Jupiter smirked, sitting on her new throne beside Cyrus'. Mars and Saturn were standing beside Cyrus, not saying a word.<p>

"Of course, did you not have faith in me?" Cyrus asked seriously.

Jupiter looked down, "Nothing like that sir."

Cyrus grinned evilly, "More and more people are being transported, more and more people are under my power. Jupiter, we'll rule this world, everyone must follow each one of our new laws." **  
><strong>

"Sir, why her? What does she have that I don't?" Mars blurted out without thinking.

Cyrus gave her an intense look, "Did you just talk back at me?"

Mars' eyes widened, "No, no sir," she looked at the floor and muttered under her breath, "-of course not."

"How much longer?" Cyrus asked a nearby scientist.

The scientist understood his vague question, "Sinnoh is now completely empty, and the teleportation has begun in Kanto. By this afternoon, Kalos should also be affected."

Cyrus smirked sadistically, glancing out at the grey sky from the castle window, "It's all mine."

* * *

><p>Dawn woke up while the room was quite dim, the grey sky was affecting the brightness of day. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and noticed Paul was gone. She sat up and noticed Paul's bag was gone too. She muttered something inaudible before heading to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and screamed as she noticed her bed-head. She was now glad that Paul had left.<p>

She quickly scrambled for Piplup's Pokeball, releasing the Pokemon, "Piplup, I need you to use Bubblebeam on my hair!"

Bubbles flew out of Piplup's mouth and dampened Dawn's hair. She combed it through a couple of times, and soon, it looked great as usual. She got dressed in her newly bought clothes and put her golden hair clips in her hair.

"How do I look?" She asked Piplup, twirling around.

"Pip, pip-lup!" Piplup cheered.

Dawn giggled, "Thanks Piplup."

She noticed a sheet of paper by the bedside table, "What's this?" She picked up the note, it read:

_I left. You were wasting my time._

_-Paul_

Dawn's blood boiled, "Who does he think he is? How can he just leave like that? How dare he!" Dawn kept on ranting until Piplup used Bubblebeam on her.

"What did you do that for?" Dawn asked angrily.

"Pip-lup!" Piplup responded angrily.

Dawn sighed, "Sorry Piplup. I'm just annoyed Paul left like that."

Dawn returned Piplup to his Pokeball as she grabbed her bag and left the room. The inn didn't provide breakfast so she went out onto the street to find a cafe. She looked around, there were a lot more people there than yesterday. She focused on the sky, it was so dull. She bumped into someone and they both fell.

Both of them started apologising frantically before looking up.

"May!" Dawn squealed, pulling her fellow coordinator friend into a huge suffocating bear-hug.

"Dawn... C-can't breathe," May managed to say.

Dawn let go, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry about that. I'm just so excited to see you! How have you been? Have you won any contests lately? How are your Pokemon? Did anything major happen since the last time we saw each other? Did-"

"Dawn!" May yelled, "At least give me some time to answer."

Dawn pouted, before pulling May into another hug.

"D-Dawn... again, can't... b-breathe," May said, desperately trying to inhale some oxygen.

Dawn released May, "Sorry! I just missed you so much, I couldn't help it!" May giggled at Dawn's silliness and Dawn soon joined her. They soon started chatting animatedly about everything that's happened since the last time they met.

"Hey April, did you forget about me?" A voice came from behind.

May huffed, "Drew! How many times do I have to tell you? It's May. M-A-Y, MAY!"

"Congratulation June, you can spell your name," Drew commented sarcastically.

Dawn smiled teasingly, making a heart with her hands, "Aw, you two are so in love!" Both May and Drew blushed, though May's was a lot deeper.

"We are not! Like I would ever like that grasshead!" May denied.

"Yeah, and as if I would like that airhead," Drew said arrogantly.

Dawn rolled her eyes and said in a singsong voice, "Denial~!"

"Anyway, Dawn, this is Drew. Drew, this is Dawn," May introduced.

Dawn held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Drew shook her hand, "Likewise."

Dawn turned back to May, "Do you guys have any idea where we are?" Both May and Drew shook their heads, causing Dawn to frown.

"We were just about to go up against each other in a contest, but then some portal sucked us here," Drew said.

"The same happened to me, except I was on a cruise," Dawn said.

May's stomach growled, "I'm hungry."

Drew smirked, "You're always hungry."

Dawn giggled, "Why don't we go get something to eat?"

* * *

><p>"What is this?" A certain ginger with sea-green eyes questioned, looking up at a strange opening in the sky. A few moments ago, she was battling an amateur trainer. Now, she was standing next to her Gyarados while watching people run around around Cerulean City like maniacs.<p>

She sighed, maybe the situation would be better if everyone calmed down. Though she remained collected, she couldn't help but wonder what the opening was or why it was there.

"Everyone, go hide in your houses. Please do not leave the building until signalled to do so," Officer Jenny announced. Unfortunately, due to the chaos, no one heard her.

The girl walked over to Officer Jenny with a question, "What's happening the sky?"

Officer Jenny furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm not really sure Misty. I've heard rumours about it being a portal. But not only is it affecting Kanto, it's affecting other regions as well."

Misty gasped, "A portal? Where to?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Officer Jenny left to go warn other people while Misty stayed staring up at the sky.

"I can't believe it," Misty said to herself. When she snapped out of her daze, she noticed she was in the air.

Misty stared in disbelief, "How is this happening?" Before she knew it, she was sucked into the pool of darkness.

* * *

><p>Dawn stared at May with her eyes wide, "H-how?"<p>

May was slurping down her third bowl of ramen, while Dawn and Drew had only eaten a bit of their meals. May finished her current bowl in a matter of seconds, "Mm~! That was so good, but I'm still hungry."

"Are you serious? How much do you eat?!" Dawn asked, shocked.

Drew smirked and answered for her, "She always eats this much, I'm surprised she's not fat."

May scowled, "What did you say?!"

"You heard me," Drew flicked his hair arrogantly.

"Why you! I swear I'm going to-"

Dawn cut May off, "Maybe we should just all calm down and be sensible about this."

"I'm glad someone here doesn't have the brain of a peanut," Drew commented, just to get a reaction out of May.

May blew up, again, "What?! Did you just say that my brain's the size of a peanut? I am so-"

Dawn sighed as she watched an argument form in front of her. She had given up trying, no one could stop the bickering couple.

"I do not look like a puppy dog!" Dawn heard May yell.

Dawn shook her head, the two of them could banter on just about everything.

"Why don't we discuss why we're here, or where we are?" Dawn suggested.

Drew turned to Dawn, "That's a great idea. Too bad air-"

"No more arguing already," Dawn groaned, "I'm starting to get a headache."

"So where do you think we are?" May asked.

Dawn thought about it, "I'm not that sure, but this place is a lot different from Sinnoh. It's more dull, I guess."

Drew gestured for a nearby waitress, "Excuse me, but do you know where we are?"

"You bunch of idiots are-" The waitress stopped short after taking in Drew's appearance, "I-I mean, the leader of Team Galactic has created a new universe in which he rules. His name is Cyrus."

She twirled her hair flirtatiously, hoping for Drew to like her. May gave a roll of the eyes at her behaviour.

Drew gave a charming smile, "Are we in this universe right now?"

The waitress erupted into girly giggles before nodding, "Cyrus makes up all the rules and everyone has to follow them, or else."

Drew raised a brow, but the waitress quickly continued talking, "Everyone but you of course. You're too cool to follow rules, right?"

Drew looked to his side and noticed May was trembling in anger, or perhaps even jealousy.

"Thank you," Drew said curtly to the waitress, who giggled again before leaving.

"Cyrus," Dawn muttered under her breath in disgust.

May stopped glaring at the retreating form of the waitress and turned to Dawn, "Do you know him?"

Dawn clenched her fists, "I've heard about him from my cousin Lucas. Cyrus captured Dialga and Palkia to create a new universe he would rule. He's evil! We're lucky Lucas managed to stop him."

May stared in shock, "That sounds bad."

Dawn looked up with a new look of determination in her eyes, "I'll defeat Cyrus and return back to Earth, no matter how long it takes."

* * *

><p><em>AN What do you think? A__ link to Dawn's new clothes(outfit) can be found on our profile._

_Please leave a review! :)_

_-CookiesNCreamNess_


	3. The Capture

_A/N: Aww, I'm so sorry that this is so late! It won't happen again. Hopefully. I just have so much to do! Thanks for all the reviews! :)_

_-ShinyDragonair2_

* * *

><p><em>A <em>_disaster that cannot be undone will bring injustice._

_._

_. _

Mars paced around, talking to herself in frustration. "Why _her_? Why not me? So unfair..."

Saturn took a sip from his tea, looking up, "What's wrong, Mars?"

Mars shook her head, "Everything. I'm smarter than her, prettier than her, why would he pick her over me?"

"That may be the reason why," Saturn said, taking another sip of his tea.

Mars looked over, confused, "What?"

Taking another sip of his tea, Saturn stood up. He turned to leave the room, "You'll see someday, Mars. I think Jupiter is in the worst spot of us three commanders."

Saturn left the room, leaving Mars standing there. She frowned, _He has no idea what he's talking about._

But then again, Saturn _was_ always the wisest of the three.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, a certain raven-haired trainer was travelling through the Kalos region. He was striving towards his goal of becoming Pokemon Master. He was Ash Ketchum, of Pallet Town. He was travelling with Serena Carter of Vaniville Town, they were childhood friends.<p>

They were on their way to Shalour City, to find out about the mysterious Mega Stones.

Pikachu, Ash's best friend, was sitting atop his trainer's hat. His ears twitched as he frowned, electricity sparking in his cheeks. He leapt off Ash's head,_ "Pika-pika!"_

Ash frowned, stopping in his tracks. "What's wrong, buddy?"

Serena kept walking until the top of a hill, looking back at Ash, "What's wrong, Ash?"

Ash shook his head, "Nothing. Pikachu, let's go!"

Serena smiled, rolling her eyes, "Hurry up, I can see it!" She turned around, looking over the hill and grinned. Suddenly, her grin fell, turning into a look of horror.

Ash looked over at Serena, "Uh, what's wrong?" He looked at to where she was looking and his mouth fell open. A huge purpley-black- thing was swallowing everything in the land. It went from the bottom of the land to the sky, disintegrating everything in it's path.

"W-what is that?!" Serena stammered.

"It's getting closer, run!" Ash said, pulling Serena along by her hand.

"That won't work, it's catching up really fast!" Serena exclaimed, screaming as it disintegrated the hill she was on a minute before.

They were both pulled into the mysterious vortex, both screaming.

* * *

><p>"So, what do we do now?" May said as Drew opened the door, exiting the cafe.<p>

Dawn sighed, "I have no idea."

"Well, I guess we should find some answers first," Drew suggested.

"And we should find a map of wherever this place is," May said.

"That's right, we need a map. But where would we get one?" Dawn said thoughtfully.

There was a silence, nobody had an answer.

"Wait! I got an idea!" Dawn exclaimed, breaking the silence.

Drew raised a brow, "Well? What is it?"

Dawn smirked, "We find Lucas. He's the only one that can stop this!"

There was another silence, May broke it after a few seconds, "And how exactly are we meant to find him? Who exactly _is_ Lucas?"

"Well, he's twenty-one now, he was my age when he stopped Cyrus five years ago. Knowing him, he's probably head for Cyrus straight away, wherever he is. Alone, most likely." Dawn looked at the floor in realisation of what would happen.

"Hm? You okay, Dawn?" May asked in concern, confused at her friend's sudden change in mood.

Dawn shook her head, "I'm fine. It's just that, I think Cyrus would have something prepared just for him. But Lucas is extremely brave, he's going to go there all alone. We need to get there before Lucas does, or he'll die."

* * *

><p>"I'm sending all of you, find him and bring him back here. Alive."<p>

"Yes, sir!" ten Team Galactic army members said in unison.

Cyrus smirked, "Good. If anyone get's in your way, kill them."

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers repeated again. In that world, they weren't a team. They were an army. **  
><strong>

"So, Cyrus," Jupiter began as the soldiers marched off, "why is this boy so important?" She hesitated, "Well, I know he stopped us and all but this time, do you really think he has a chance?"

"Certainly not. He needs to be eliminated for two reasons, revenge and simply, he's the only one that knows a way to stop me. If he dies, there'll be no hope for anyone or anything returning to Earth," Cyrus explained.

Jupiter nodded, "I see. What if he tells someone?"

Cyrus smirked, "I doubt he will. Being the _hero_ he is, he should be on his way right now."

* * *

><p>Dawn looked at her Poketech, and looked at the time. It read; 12:49 PM. She frowned, "Guys, we need that map, pronto."<p>

Drew flicked his hair and smirked, "No problem, leave it to me," he entered the cafe again and walked over to the waitress that had flirted with him. "Hey there," he said charmingly.

The grunt/waitress looked up in surprise, "Oh, hey!"

"So, I was wondering," he leaned over on the reception desk, close to her, "where is this Cyrus character?"

She blushed, "He's in his castle, he has a throne with his queen."

Drew nodded slowly, "And where is this castle?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain, if you want I would give you a map and circle it?" the girl said, twirling her hair. Then she frowned, "If you're trying to find him, I should tell you that it's suicide. You won't be able to get in there without being killed."

He nodded, "Yeah, I know. May I have the map?"

She smiled, "Of course," she bent down and took out a large paper and grabbed a red marker, "so we're here, in this area and this is Cyrus' castle."

Drew took the map and smiled, "I see. Thank you very much."

She blushed, "No problem, come by to visit!"

He waved one last time and exited the cafe, he smirked. _Team Galactic: bunch of idiots, _he thought to himself._  
><em>

Dawn's mouth fell open, "You got it? How?"

"Let's just say, good looks get you in everyone's good books," Drew answered, smirking.

May rolled her eyes, "Whatever, hot-shot."

* * *

><p>Ash landed hard on the ground and looked up as he heard screaming; it was Serena. Standing up quickly, he ran up and caught her, "Gotcha!" He said, grinning.<p>

Serena looked up and blushed, "Oh.. erm... thanks!"

He smiled, putting her down softly, "No problem!" Then he looked around at his surroundings, "Where are we?"

Serena frowned, "The ocean...?"

They were standing on a high cliff which was bordering the ocean. The sun was shining, it was warm and there was grass and flowers around them. The ocean was sparking a beautiful cerulean colour.

Her frown grew deeper, "This doesn't look like Kalos at all..."

Ash scratched his head, "Well, let's go this way," he pointed to a path, "we'll see where it leads to."

Serena nodded, sighing. "Whatever you say, captain."

* * *

><p>The trio exited town, the two rivals fighting for the map. May glared, "Drew, give it to me!"<p>

Drew smirked. "Come and get it," he said tauntingly.

May frowned in concentration, trying to grab it. But Drew kept moving it around, dodging her attempts. Dawn glared at the both of them, "Stop it will you? Give it here."

Drew rolled his eyes, "Buzzkill." Nevertheless, he handed her the map.

Dawn smiled. "That's a good Drewykins," she said, earning herself a glare from Drew.

"So we have to go this way," Dawn muttered. "Onward, ho!" She pointed to the north-east enthusiastically, grinning.

May followed after her, just as enthusiastic. "Yay, new episode on May's Expeditions!" she exclaimed, making a rectangle with her index fingers and thumbs, pretending it was a camera.

Drew raised his eyebrows, "You still do that?"

"Yep!" May replied cheerfully, pretending to take snapshots with her camera.

The three of them walked on, in search of the castle. They didn't even know half of the disasters that lay ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Well on his way there already, Lucas, Dawn's older cousin, was climbing over a large log with the castle in his view. He could make it out through the thicket of trees, there was a forest surrounding it. There was also a moat surrounding the castle, it was quite medieval.<p>

"I stopped you once and I'll stop you again," Lucas said to himself, thinking back to when he was sixteen. He had run into Team Galactic a few times. After venturing into Spear Pillar, he stopped Cyrus from fully summoning Palkia and freed Dialga and the lake guardians.

"There, by that tree!"

Lucas whipped around, seeing a dozen Galactic soldiers heading towards him. Cursing under his breath, he sprinted through the woods. The soldiers were gaining on him, some flying on their Pokemon and launching attacks.

When he felt like he could run no more, the twenty-one year old turned around and stood his ground. He sent out three of his Pokemon, they formed a triangle around him. "Staraptor, Luxray, Empoleon, go!" He yelled out more commands, his Pokemon were being drastically outnumbered by the soldiers'.

"Call in a legendary!" a soldier called out.

Lucas gritted his teeth, he was having a lot of trouble with the soldiers and a legendary Pokemon would beat him out for sure since he was down to his last two Pokemon, Garchomp and Lucario.

_"Cu-noooo!" _

He looked up, hearing a majestic Pokemon's cry. A cold breeze surrounded him and Garchomp hissed at the cold. Then, as the soldiers stepped back, a powerful ice beam striking the ground in front of him. He dodged it narrowly, launching himself to the left. He landed painfully on the ground as the legendary bird, Articuno, lowered itself and landed on a large branch on a tree.

He watched in horror as it struck Garchomp with an ice beam, Garchomp collapsed immediately after being hit with the double super effective attack.

His eyes grew even wider as it struck Lucario as well. Articuno's eyes were glowing unnaturally red. Lucario stood up wearily, hitting the legendary bird with an aura sphere.

The Articuno was even more enraged as an icy blue ball formed in it's mouth, ready to shoot out an ice beam. Lucas used all his strength to stand up, "No!" He yelled out, loudly. He was too late, his Lucario went flying as the anger-intensified-ice beam struck it.

_"Cu-noooo!" _it cried out again, landing and spreading it's wings victoriously. Then it folded them and turned it's head towards Lucas. He stuttered, stepping backwards slowly. Then, he broke into a sprint.

Unfortunately for him, the Articuno was infuriated once more as it rose of the ground. Then, it swooped down and grabbed the twenty-one year old with it's talons like he was a mouse and flew towards the castle.

* * *

><p>"Your Highness, we have brought him," the leading soldier said, calling over the two soldiers that were holding Lucas captive.<p>

The King, Cyrus, grinned maliciously. "Very good. You may leave."

The three soldiers bowed, throwing Lucas on his knees, his hands tied behind his back. Cyrus smirked at his state, he had cuts and bruises all over and his clothes were dirty and tattered.

Jupiter, who was sitting on the smaller throne, looked over at Cyrus, "May I?" Cyrus gave a small nod, telling her to go on. She smirked and approached Lucas, he was still kneeled on the floor, looking at the ground. She lifted his chin up, her sharp nails pressing on his skin.

She smirked, "My my, haven't you become into a handsome man? Too bad you're you." She laughed, Lucas was glaring at her venomously as she did so.

She pouted mockingly, "Aww, don't look at me like that, it hurts my feelings!"

"Shut up!" Lucas said, hate dripping from his voice.

The amusement disappeared from her face, she glared and was about to reply when Cyrus cut her off, "Enough. Jupiter please exit the room, I have to speak about private matters."

Jupiter nodded, "Of course." She gave a dirty look to Lucas as she left, glaring at him. He gladly returned the favour.

Cyrus got off his throne, his cape dragging behind him as he approached Lucas. "You've certainly grown from that little brat you were when you were younger. Too bad you haven't matured, coming here alone."

Lucas snarled, "What are you going to do?! Kill me?"

"Kill you? Oh, not just yet. You'll be killed slowly, you're the only one with the information about how to get out of this world so I'll keep you in a dungeon. It'll be the most unpleasant part of your life, then you will die, slowly. It's what you deserve!" Cyrus said maliciously as Lucas' eyes widened.

"Come in!" Cyrus yelled as soldiers from outside came in and grabbed Lucas' arms, pulling him away.

"No, no! Stop! Cyrus, you won't get away with this!" Lucas yelled, his yells becoming quieter to Cyrus as he was dragged away.

Cyrus smirked, _Capture__ Lucas, check._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Whew, that took a while. Lucas has been captured, what are they gonna do without him? O.o _

_Review please! :)_

_-ShinyDragonair2_


	4. The Castle

_A/N: Here's to next chapter~! __Sorry for the late update! Hehe... ^-^"_

_Well, um, yeah. I hope you like this chapter. (:_

_-CookiesNCreamNess_

* * *

><p><em>Only one way can harmony return.<em>

_._

_._

"Are we there yet?"

The male in the group rolled his eyes. "You asked that five minutes ago, airhead."

May groaned in annoyance. "We've been walking forever and I don't see a castle anywhere," she complained.

"You probably got us lost," Drew said with a smirk.

May's jaw dropped at the accusation before speaking, "I did not! I don't even have the map. You had it the whole time!"

"You had the map. You, being your careless self, probably lost it," Drew said calmly.

May growled, "Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did t-"

"Guys! Stop arguing already, I'm getting a headache. I have the map, remember?" said an annoyed Dawn.

May grumbled, while Drew just flicked his hair. The three were engulfed by the silence. That was, until May asked the same question once again.

* * *

><p>"This has been dragging on for hours. Are you sure this is the right way?" Serena glanced at their surroundings. The tree next to her looked quite familiar.<p>

Ash analysed the scene. "I think we're back where we started," he concluded.

Serena gave a sigh. "Well, what do we do now?"

The boy pointed in the opposite direction of the path. "Let's go this way."

Serena gave a weak smile. "Are you sure that's the right way?"

"Nope, but the path wasn't. We could always give it a try, right?" Ash smiled goofily.

Serena blushed. "Right."

* * *

><p>"Are we there-"<p>

The brunette was cut of by Dawn, "It's the castle!"

May and Drew both looked up, seeing Dawn point to something in the distance.

"We're almost there," Dawn said enthusiastically.

"But we still have to pass through the woods," Drew stated.

May groaned, "So that means we're not there yet?"

The other two trainers exchanged looks and said in unison, "No."

The rest of the journey was spent in silence, before they heard a loud collision to their right. Smoke spread from there like wildfire.

"What was that?" May asked.

Dawn looked over at her, "Let's go find out." Both girls started picking up their pace, heading in the direction of the noise.

Drew gave a sigh, before going after them.

"_Tor-torterra!_" the continent Pokemon roared.

Dawn stared at the sight in front of her, gaping. Drew spoke, "Those must be the Team Galactic grunts."

May noticed a trainer fighting Team Galactic by themselves. "Let's go help him!" She pointed at the trainer.

Dawn made retarded faces, trying to decide whether or not she should help Paul. Before she knew it, both May and Drew were heading towards the battle.

"Dawn, what are you doing? Come on," May yelled.

She shook her head at her childish behaviour, this was serious and she was holding a little grudge. "Coming!" she yelled back, jogging over to the others.

* * *

><p>"I don't think this is the right way either," Serena said.<p>

Ash grinned, pointing to something in front of them. "Look! It's a town!"

Serena smiled. "You're right!"

The two trainers headed toward the town. Ash spoke up, "Hey, maybe we could see more Pokemon!"

"Yeah!" Serena said, with just as much enthusiasm.

The continued walking, chatter cutting out the silence. Ash came to a stop when they entered the town. "That's strange," he began, "I didn't see a single Pokemon." His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Did you see any?"

Serena tilted her head slightly to the side in thought. "Come to think of it, I haven't. That's weird."

"Yeah," Ash said. He shrugged it off, grabbing Serena's hand and rushing into the first restaurant he saw. Serena blushed, but didn't protest.

* * *

><p>"You will never get away with this!" a weak voice cried.<p>

The man smirked, walking over to the young male. "I already have."

Lucas growled at him, before frantic knocking was heard at the door. Both males directed their attention to the door.

"Come in," Cyrus' loud voice boomed.

The door squeaked open, and a man wearing the Team Galactic uniform walked in. "Sir, there have been reports that four sinister people have entered castle grounds."

Cyrus rose a brow. "And the guards? Aren't they doing their job properly?" he asked, his voice full of menace.

A look of fear flashed in the soldier's eye. "They managed to get past, sir."

"Who are they?" Cyrus demanded.

"There is a boy with purple hair, a boy with green hair, a girl with brown hair, and a girl with blue hair. They all look around sixteen or so, sir." the soldier reported.

Cyrus perked up in interest. He gave a tiny smirk. "A girl with blue hair, you say. What else do you know about her?"

"She has blue eyes too. She looked like a younger girl version of him," the soldier said, pointing to Lucas.

Lucas' eyes widened, struggling a bit. Cyrus smirked evilly, seeing a reaction from Lucas. Cyrus looked back at the soldier. "Do you know her name?"

The soldier thought for a moment. "No, sir. Sorry." He bowed down his head.

There was a moment of silence, before Cyrus spoke up, "Dawn."

The other two people in the room looked up, startled. "Yes, sir. I remember now, that was her name."

Lucas struggled against the ropes, a look of worry and fear in his eyes. "Don't you dare touch her!" he snarled.

Cyrus gave a low dark chuckle. "Oh, I'll be sure to capture her."

* * *

><p>"Leaf storm."<p>

A harsh hurricane of razor-sharp leaves was whipped up, whirling around the large continent Pokemon.

"_Tor, terra!_" the Pokemon cried.

"Hn," Paul grunted, before returning his Torterra.

This simple action make Dawn mad. "Your Torterra did outstandingly well, and you don't even praise it or thank it? What kind of person are you?"

Paul rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets. Dawn gave a huff, and looked back at her Piplup. "Thanks Piplup, you did great."

The Pokemon gave a proud cheer, before being returned to it's Pokeball. May followed Dawn's example, returning her Beautifly.

Dawn sent a glare in Paul's direction, only realising she was staring at his back. She took a deep breath before yelling, "What the heck?! Where are you going?"

She got no response, which made her even more mad. "How dare you-"

"Why don't we just follow him?" May suggested, effectively cutting Dawn off.

"Why would I follow a jerk-face like him?" Dawn huffed.

Drew watched in amusement at the two girls, and shared a smirk with his Roselia.

"Roselia!" the Pokemon chanted, startling the two girls.

"Didn't you return your Pokemon, Drew?" May asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

He gave a flick of the hair. "No."

"The castles right there, where Paul is heading. Let's go," Dawn said.

The others nodded, following Dawn.

* * *

><p>"Ash, what do you think of this hat?" Serena asked, placing a pink fedora hat on her head.<p>

"Great!" Ash replied.

Serena blushed. "Thanks. Maybe-"

She was cut off by an employee at the store. "It looks hideous."

Serena frowned. "Um, sorry? Were you talking to me?"

The employee scoffed, "Uh, yah. Look here girlie, you look hideous. Kay? Got it?"

Serena opened her mouth to talk, but didn't know what to say. Ash decided to defend Serena. "I think she looks great."

Serena blushed at the statement and the employee scowled. "Look here kiddie, I don't care. Kay?"

"We just wanted to buy a hat," Serena meekly explained.

"Yah? Then buy it. Kay?" the employee replied.

Serena glanced at Ash nervously. "Um... Could I please buy this hat then?"

The employee gave her a look of disgust. "Ew, why'd ya do that? It looks hideous."

Serena fidgeted with her hands. "Never mind then." She put the hat down and walked out of the store. She could feel the employee digging into her back.

She sniffled, and Ash came running after her. "Serena, hey. Just ignore her."

"Why would she say something like that? The employees should be nice to their customers, right?"

Ash shrugged. "Who knows."

* * *

><p>"This place gives me the creeps," Dawn said, walking through a hallway of Cyrus' castle.<p>

May subconsciously walked closer to Drew, making his cheeks redden a tad. "You girls, scared of everything," Drew teased, trying to suppress his slightly noticeable blush.

"W-we are not!" May stuttered.

Drew smirked. "Then why are you stuttering?"

"I am not! See?" May replied.

Drew flicked his hair. "You were before."

May let out a huff of air, but didn't say anything. She knew she stuttered. "What was that?" Dawn asked, eyes wide.

Drew rose a brow. "What was what?"

"I just felt something crawl up my leg," Dawn said.

"Hn," Paul grunted. The two girls screamed in unison.

"Would you keep it down, troublesome?"

"Well excuse me for living, Sir Rudeness!"

* * *

><p>"Maybe I could imprison her for life," Cyrus thought aloud, obviously taking every opportunity to torture Lucas.<p>

Lucas growled, "Don't you dare!"

"Oh," Cyrus said in mock-surprise, "did you say something?"

"I said don't you dare!" yelled Lucas.

Cyrus gave a sadistic smirk. "You're in no position to talk." Lucas gritted his teeth, it was true. "Is something bothering you?" Cyrus mocked.

"You, you!" Lucas cried.

Cyrus feigned a gasp. "Me? What did I do?"

"You know _very _well what you did," spat Lucas.

"Soon enough, you don't have to worry about that anymore," Cyrus said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lucas demanded.

Cyrus smirked, ignoring the cries of the 21-year-old.

* * *

><p>"Stop right there," a Galactic soldier demanded.<p>

Dawn jumped, startled. She looked at May, Drew and Paul, using her eyes to ask what to do. Drew decided to take control of the situation. "Is there something in particular we are doing wrong?"

"Trespassing," the soldier replied sharply.

Drew's voice was calm. "We are not trespassers, we have come as an order of King Cyrus."

The soldier obviously wasn't expecting that. "How do I know you're telling you truth?"

Dawn and May stared at Drew, wondering how he would respond to this. Dawn glanced at Paul, only to look back at Drew when a glare was sent her way.

"You don't."

Dawn and May stared at Drew in shock, wondering what in the world he was thinking. The soldier eyed them, before speaking, "You are free to go."

The four walked away. "Wait!" the soldier called.

They inwardly panicked, picking up their speed, turned corners, using no forms of proper navigation. Dawn panted. "I think we lost them."

"Yep," May said.

Paul, being Paul, didn't respond. May spoke again, "Drew, what was-" She stopped short, realising Drew wasn't here.

"Where's Drew?!" May asked, panicking.

Dawn looked all around her. "He's not here. Let's hope he didn't get captured by the soldier."

"He couldn't have. He's smart, he wouldn't get caught," May said.

Dawn gave her a small smile. "You're right. Drew's smart. He'll be fine."

"You coming or not?" Paul called from steps ahead. He obviously wasn't planning on waiting on anyone.

"Why you!" Dawn yelled.

May looked back. "We can't leave Drew."

"But we don't know where he is," Dawn pointed out.

May protested at first. "Fine," she said, giving in when she realised Dawn had a point.

"He'll be fine," Dawn said reassuringly.

May nodded.

"Ugh, that jerkface won't even wait for us!" Dawn screeched, dragging May and running after Paul.

* * *

><p>"Now, now, what should I do with you?" Cyrus asked.<p>

"Let me go," Lucas simply said. He was weak and tired, in no condition to argue.

"You have no say in this," Cyrus said. "This is _my_ world; everything is under _my _power."

Lucas tried to glare. "You-"

The doors slammed open, cutting Lucas off. An evil grin appeared on Cyrus' face; a look of horror appeared on Lucas' face.

"Get out of here, NOW!" Lucas shouted. He tried to get up, but his strength had been drained from him.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Dawn shouted back.

"GET OUT NOW!" commanded Lucas.

Dawn shook her head in refusal. Lucas was _very _frustrated. "I'm serious Dawn. GET. OUT! If you don't, that psychopath will-"

"You must be Dawn. I've heard quite a bit about you. You're just in time to see this," Cyrus said.

Dawn narrowed her eyes. "See what?"

Cyrus hid a smirk. "This."

A sharp blade plunged into the human flesh, struck a vital organ, the scarlet liquid oozing out.

"NOOO!" The voice echoed through the silent atmosphere.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ooh, what happened? What was that at the end. *suspense* __Okay, failed suspense._

_Please leave a review! :D_

_-CookiesNCreamNess_


End file.
